Leone
Leone is one of the leading characters from the Japanese manga series, Akame ga Kill. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Leone Vs Agent Texas * Leone vs Bane (Completed) * Leone vs Beast King (Completed) * Leone vs Benkei Musashibou (Completed) * Leone vs Bullet (Completed) * Camilla VS Leone (Completed) * Deigo Brando vs Leone * Leone vs El Tigre * Leone vs Garnet (Completed) * Leone vs Jake Long (Completed) * Jarrod vs Leone * Leone vs Killer Croc (Completed) * Leone vs. Koshka * Leone vs Mercury (Completed) * Sabretooth VS Leone * Leone vs Sabrewulf (Completed) * Simba vs Leone '(Compelted) * Leone vs. Spider-Man * Leone VS Tifa Lockhart * 'Leone vs Wolverine (Completed) * Yang Xiao Long vs. Leone (Completed) With Akame * Akame and Leone vs Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long With Night Raid * Big Hero 6 vs Night Raid * Night Raid vs. Suicide Squad Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black Panther * Cheetah * Eizen (Tales of Berseria) * Felicia (Darkstalkers) * Jackal'' (Fairy Tail)'' * Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) * Kraven the Hunter * Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) * Nakanishi Eruza (Killing Bites) * Rob Lucci (One Piece) * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Tigra * Vixen History Leone grew up in the slums of the Capital, working in a massage parlor until she was recruited by Night Raid after saving some slum children from a group of nobles abusing them for sport. By fate, their first meeting being where she fleeced him of his money, Leone was the one who brought Tatsumi into the life she and the rest of Night Raid chosen as unsung heroes and martyrs for the rebels. Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Name: Leone *Height: 5'7 *Weight: Unknown *Gender: Female Having grown up in the slums, Leone has years of experience in swindling and can hold herself in a fight. This makes her skills as both a spy and as a skilled combatant with a preference for sneak attacks to kill her enemies before they could react. Powers and Abilities * Super strength * Super speed * Super durability * Healing * Regeneration * Reflexes of an animal * High pain tolerance * Super Senses * Aura sense * Animal-like characteristics. Gear / Teigu *Animal King: Lionelle: A belt that is Leone's Imperial Arm. When activated, it enhanced her speed, reflexes, strength, and regeneration, as well as giving her animal-like characteristics. **''Beast-like Strength:'' With her imperial arm, Leone's strength is greatly increased, she simply enjoys beating up her opponents to death, she displays her strength in many ways, she could easily lift a fully grown man of his feet and can crush his neck, she did the same thing to another assassin but instead she choke-slams him to the ground because of anger and she didn't realize the fact that she killed him with one blow until she finally notices it, in both the anime and manga, Leone could hoist up a large boulder and smashes them to her foes, and during a fight with Ran, she breaks one of the hall's big pillars and uses it as a bat. She also uses her strength in a "Charge Punch" that would instantly kill her opponent, if they made contact with her punch. **''Superhuman Speed:'' Leone is extremely fast when she is enhanced by her Teigu. She can outrun a normal human or even a Danger Beast, while on a mission, she was able to run at such speed and stops showing no fatigue. **''Fast Regenerative Healing:'' Lionelle's trump card, she has fast healing factors which keep her alive from many fights but also makes her somewhat reckless. She also uses her healing factor together with Lubba's Realm Cutting Thread to attach her severed limbs. She can also regenerate quickly by devouring any other animal that is surrounding the area. However, if her limbs are destroyed, he cannot grow out new ones, but her eyes and breast are an exception, as she can regre]ow those within time. **''Enhanced Senses:'' Because her imperial arm is based on beasts, Leone's sense of smell has increased, she could smell out her target like some sort of an animal. Hand to Hand Combatant * She is a skilled unarmed assassination Strength and Durability * Can strangle any person on the neck and lifts them off their feet (Usually she would either snap their neck or chokeslam them to the ground). * Easily broke a steel-reinforced door with one kick. * Can kill a human with a 'Charge Punch' * Easily lifted and smashed a large boulder on Dorothea. {1} * Punched through a large stone pillar and uses it like a bat (anime). * Jumped in midair and tackles through a huge falling building (anime). * Withstand General Budo's thunderbolts. {1} * Strong enough to easily carry both Akame and Mine while dodges Budo's barrages of lightning being fired all over the area she is in * Took a hit from Budo. Speed * Can jump from roof top to roof top with ease. * Rushed in and just saved Akame and Mine from Esdeath's Weiss Schnabel {1} * Avoided many of Budo's lightning attacks, while carrying Mine {1} Stamina and Toughness * Endurance and Pain-Tolerance ** Survived a head stab wound ** Can still stay on conscious and keep fight even after her arm got sliced off by Kurome ** Without Lionelle, she's tough enough to keep going after being shot with 6-10 bullets and thrown from a building. Reflexes and Agility * Reflexes of an animal. Intelligence and Experience * Strong-willed and wise * Trained / Skilled assassin. * Has fought Guards, Soldiers, other Teigu users, Danger Beasts, "Geezers". Feats *On par or keep up with Akame, Tatsumi. *Defeated several armed guards, soldiers, assassins and Danger Beasts. *Hammered down a large Danger-Beast. * Fought and killed one of Master Gensei's men, with Tatsumi's aid (Before he had Incursio) (Vol. 1.5). {1} {2} {3} *Literally held her own against Kurome and her puppets with only one arm. *Shoulder-tackled a large falling building mid-air. *Survived being mauled by Esdeath. *Held her own against Budo. *Fused what remained her Imperial Arm into her body to temporarily close her wounds and maued Prime Minister Honest. Weaknesses * Charges headfirst into a fight since due to her overconfidence in her regeneration * Lacks long-range attacks. * Can heal at an amazing rate of time, but cannot regenerate new limbs (Although with the aid of Lubbock's Teigu). Gallery Leone.jpg Leone-wallpaper-leone-akame-ga-kill-38196242-640-640.jpg Leone_breaking_through_a_metal_door.png|Leone kicks through a reinforced door Leone_near_the_fire_place.gif Leone_fused_with_Lionel.png|Leone, fused with her teigu AgK_wallpaper.png|Night Raid's Original Members Leone crushes neck.gif|Leone snapping an old man's neck... Leone_kills_a_Martial_artist_guard.gif|Beating an Imperial guard down... General_Budo_and_Leone_fight.gif|Standing against General Budo... Leone's_Punch.gif|Punching onto a palace pillar... LeonesShoulderTackle.gif|AND tackling a falling building...in mid-air Tatsumi_and_Leone.png|Flirtatious Leone leone__akame_ga_kill_____render_by_azizkeybackspace-d8b94m8.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Cats Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Mercenaries Category:Monster Category:Protagonist Category:Square Enix Character